Lucky Seven
by Zentin
Summary: Jeff and Lucy were idiots...well maybe that's too strong a word, but they definitely weren't thinking about the consequences of having a large family of all boys who get into trouble A LOT. Especially when you have an added set of twins who never seem to get along, pulling the rest of their brothers into their insanity. However, it can be said that the Tracy family is lucky anyway.


Summary: The Tracy brothers are all named after the Mercury Seven astronauts. In cannon, there only five brothers; Scott, John, Virgil, Gordon, and Alan. However, because Tracy genetics demand that they must be overachievers, Jeff finds himself father to the complete set. After Gordon was born, Lucy does not have one surprise pregnancy, as with Alan five years after Gordon, but two. In the first surprise pregnancy, Lucy finds that she is having twin boys. What sort of mayhem will be had on Tracy Island with identical twins Walter (Wally) and Kent (Kenny)?

Ages:

 _ **Scott: 22**_

 _ **John: 20**_

 _ **Virgil: 18**_

 _ **Gordon: 16**_

 _ **Walter & Kent: 13**_

 _ **Alan: 10**_

It was a bright, beautiful, and peaceful day on the Southern Pacific island home to the Tracy family. Jefferson Tracy, billionaire, former astronaut, and loving father of seven boys named for each of the Mercury Seven astronauts was away on a business meeting in New York, leaving his oldest sons in charge while he was away. Naturally, one would think that because the tropical island with vacation like tranquility and appearance would be enough to ensure that Jeff Tracy's sons would not get into any serious trouble, but unfortunately this was only an illusion. In fact, that was a sad, sad lie. No, unfortunately, in this little episode into the window of the Tracy family, you must understand that they are just like every other family and once again, for the third time this week, peace gave unto war again shattered by the piercing angry scream coming down from outside of the family's Olympic sized pool.

"WALTER SCHERRIA TRACY, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Red faced and wrathful, the thirteen year old, copper haired and freckled faced Kenny Slayton Tracy marched over to his younger fraternal twin brother who was rolling on the ground laughing as Kenny roared in his fury at just the latest of practical jokes that had been played on him.

Realizing that his older brother by seven minutes was not playing games, the dark oak brown haired Wally covered his face with his arms as he spoke in a mantra, "Not the face, not the face! My face is too good looking to be treated in such a manner!"

Growling, Kenny pointed to his own face, indicating why he was so angry at his brother, "Well you should have thought that before you decided to draw all over mine!"

Unfazed in the slightest by his older brother, Wally put his hands in a placating manner, "Well Kenny-boy, you looked so peaceful sleeping beside the pool that I just couldn't resist..."

The older twin frowned and his blue eyes turned to ice as he glared in a way that promised serious pain if his younger twin didn't apologize immediately, "You've been hanging around Gordon again haven't you? You two are so dead if I find out that it was you who planted that stink bomb in my room!"

Scoffing, Wally mocked and rolled his eyes, "Oh yeah? What are you going to do about it lameface?!"

Jaw dropped at the insult, Kenny charged him and tackled him to the ground, "That's it! You're going down!" The two were on the sand, and not on the stone patio which prevented them from getting seriously hurt from Kent's tackle. However, it certainly didn't stop the two from wrestling each other on the ground as the two punched, kicked, and hit each other. It seemed nothing would be able to stop the two from getting seriously injured. That is until John Tracy, the second oldest brother, had made his way down outside upon hearing Kent's angry rant.

Coming out to see the commotion, the second oldest Tracy son looked upon the twins, and in righteous fury, he pulled the two apart and began yelling at the young red heads with no intent of letting their misbehavior continue, "HOLD EVERYTHING! What is going on here?!"

Pointing at the younger twin, Kenny whined,"He drew on my face and called me a lameface!"

Wally simply shot back at him, "He pushed me and started hitting me!" and the two were just about to start fighting again, when the blond haired John grabbed the back of their shirts and separated them again.

Giving them a stern look, John cowed the twins with his lecture, "HEY! You two should know better than that! You're both thirteen years old and you act like you are five! I'm putting you both in time out until Dad get's back from New York!"

John rolled his eyes as they complained,"WHAT?! But he started it!" He had heard them so many times before, and it shocked him that no matter how much his dad and the rest their family tried to get them to get along, it seemed to be impossible. The twins for being identical in appearances couldn't possibly be more different in personality and behavior with the lone exception of their whining of getting time outs, and it was kinda of embarrassing that they still got time outs. It was annoying at the best of times, but lately the two had been bickering much more than normal to the point that it was almost unbearable.

Getting back to our story, John, put his foot down, pointed up to the house and commanded, "And I'm finishing it! Go straight to your rooms now! And I'll be making sure you won't have dessert tonight!"

He was so done with being babysitter after this! Why did Scott and Virgil insist on taking care of maintenance today leaving him in charge of the younger siblings?! Oh that's right, everyone else was busy! Brains was with his son Fermat at a physics conference in Geneva, Switzerland; Kyrano, Onoha, and Tin-Tin were on vacation in Taiwan; and there was no way anyone was letting Gordon babysit the twin terrors because if he did, the world would end! Although John would admit that he would rather deal with this than deal with his youngest brother. The ten year old Alan's impulsive nature would get him into his own life threatening adventures that gave everyone in their family heart attacks. The twins were just extremely irritating, and nowhere near as impulsive as their thrill seeking baby brother. Well, sort of...

The twins protested and shouted at their second oldest brother, "That's not fair!"

Not budging an inch, the oldest blond haired Tracy pointed up towards the house again, "It is fair! You know the rules, and you broke them! March upstairs now!" John knew the best way to deal with these two was to lay down the law firmly.

Grumbling, the two boys did as they were told and went to their, thankfully separate, rooms, and John sighed, and started muttering under his breath, "You had to have seven of us Dad...you could have stopped at three or four, like most normal families, but no, you just had to have your Mercury 7!"

A moment later, another piercing scream from the direction from the jungle that he was most certainly not supposed to be in or even near, was heard, "Johnny! Help! I need you! I'm being chased by a pack of angry monkeys!"

Losing his grip on his temper once again, Johnny left and ran to save his brother from a death due to a monkey attack, "ALAN!"

A/N I know...I am horrible person to Jeff. I just thought it would be funny for a what if scenario if Jeff and Lucy did have seven kids. Walter Scherria is obviously who Wally is named after. Kent's name is from Donald Kent Slayton (I don't like Donald, so I did the same thing that happened with Scott, switched the first name with the middle name)


End file.
